Sacrificio
by Raihue
Summary: Para evitar que Sarada sea secuestrada, Sakura se verá arrastrada por el enemigo hacia un lugar desconocido y despojada de sus más preciados recuerdos. Ahora Sasuke encontrará a una mujer que no lo recuerda ni a él ni a la familia que formaron juntos, peor aun, a una Sakura que no le cree ni una palabra en absoluto, y deberá conquistarla desde el principio. Advertencia: SPOILERS.
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

*** Notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: SPOILERS (Naruto Gaiden)**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by Raihué**

* * *

Sacrificio

 _Capítulo Uno: El reencuentro._

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Habían pasado tan sólo unos minutos desde que despertara en un apartamento desconocido, todavía se sentía algo desorientada, y sin mucho más que un té en el estómago se había aventurado a la torre en el bosque. No era sólo el hambre lo que le retorcía las entrañas, no. Algo malo iba a suceder. Las desgracias se anunciaban vibrando bajo su piel, y tuvo que armarse de valor para no pensar demasiado en eso; su pequeña estaba en la boca del lobo.

" _Sarada"_ —pensó—. Y la imagen de una adorable niña de cabellos oscuros invadió su mente al instante. Estaría allí pronto, sólo tenía que apurar los pasos un poco más.

Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería. En estos momentos se lamentaba haber seguido el plan al pie de la letra, quizás si hubiera cedido un poquito… Sacudió su cabeza, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sarada era una niña terca, nunca se hubiera conformado con la información a medias de todas formas.

´— Cielos, Sasuke-kun… protégela —rogó entre lágrimas mientras recorría el camino entre los árboles—.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de analizar el simple hecho de que lo vería nuevamente. Eso ya no le importaba, no en esos instantes. Sarada era lo único que ocupaba su agitado corazón, y tenerla nuevamente a su lado —a salvo— sería por el momento la máxima prioridad. Luego vería cómo mediar entre esos dos tercos que tenía por esposo e hija, porque estaba segura de que él no habría sabido responder ante la crisis de identidad de su pequeña preadolescente.

Se ubicó de un salto en la rama más alta de un árbol y divisó sin problemas la torre. Poco más allá en espeso bosque se convertía en nada más que un montón de troncos pelados; le tomaría menos de cinco minutos estar allí. Cuando notó la escasa distancia pudo por fin dejar salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, y con ello escapó un ligero sonido de angustia… el sentimiento de mal augurio no la abandonaba incluso cuando tenía enfrente la meta. Eso debía ser lo que llamaban instinto maternal —supuso—, pero aunque no lo fuera sólo quería llegar allí y asegurarse.

— Sarada-Chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Estaba demasiado espantada para contestar, aun siendo el Hokage quien le dirigía la palabra. De un momento a otro se había visto envuelta en una batalla sin sentido, por segunda vez ese día, y no ayudaba mucho que sus emociones todavía se encontraran turbulentas a causa de la discusión anterior. Su padre ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocerla a primera vista —así como ella lo había hecho, a pesar de no tener más que una antigua foto como referencia—, e incluso luego de intentar atacarla no había dado respuesta ni a una sola de todas sus inquietudes. Era frío y arrogante. Tanto ella como su madre no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, quizá por eso las había abandonado todos esos años.

— ¿Sarada?

— Sí. Estoy bien…

Susurró entre dientes, para despreocupar al séptimo. Se mordió el labio con furia mientras veía en lo alto como su padre, si es que todavía podía seguir llamándole así, medía su habilidad con un sujeto de apariencia extraña. No se lo propuso, pero para seguir mejor sus movimientos consiguió activar otra vez su sharingan, eso le ayudó también a esquivar al otro sujeto que se había dirigido directamente hacia donde estaba ella y el Hokage. Era el mismo de antes, con sus enormes ojos llenos de ira y su pálida piel absorbiendo los tonos morados del final del día.

— Tú otra vez…

Su voz sonaba graciosa y a la vez aterradora. No la miraba a ella, estaba perdido en la imponente figura que se erguía pocos pasos más allá. El padre de Boruto era un hombre genial. Ambos comenzaron a pelear y Sarada aprovechó para escapar hacia la torre, eran sólo unos metros pero allí había dejado a su mejor amiga y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien… si alguien las atacaba se las ingeniarían mejor juntas.

— ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? Pensé que sólo veníamos a buscar a mi verdadero padre…

Aunque la situación no lo ameritara en absoluto, Chocho tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano como si el disturbio a su alrededor no fuese más que una obra de teatro. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la vio abrir el paquete y llevarse algunos bocadillos a los labios.

— ¡Este no es momento para comer!

— Claro que lo es… ¡Mira cuánto estrés! Apuesto a que todos ellos tienen hambre, incluso tú gruñona… —le tendió la bolsa para que tomara un bocado, pero la otra niña no hizo caso—.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? Acabas de encontrar a tu padre…

— El séptimo dijo que era a mí a quien estaban buscando. Si me quedo aquí sólo causaré más problemas.

No podía recordar haber hecho algo que mereciera semejante castigo, pero al parecer, por lo que el Hokage había dicho, era a ella a quien perseguían esos sujetos. Algo estaba muy mal. No había registros de su nacimiento en el hospital de Konoha, ninguna persona jamás respondía nada que tuviera que ver con su pasado —incluso su mamá— y ahora era cazada por gente que parecía ser tan peligrosa que el mismísimo Hokage estaba teniendo problemas para combatirlos. No sabía qué, pero seguramente ella había hecho algo muy malo cuando era pequeña y estaban viniendo a llevársela por eso. La piel se le puso como gallina con tan sólo imaginar una vida lejos de su madre; si tan sólo no hubiera dudado de ella…

Tomó la mano de Chocho y la guió hacia el bosque. La noche ya casi había caído por completo y los árboles se convertían lentamente en siluetas regando sombras por doquier, le costó encontrar el camino de regreso y arrastrar a su amiga al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces, Sarada? ¡Estaremos más seguras junto al Hokage! ¡Una joven tan pura y bella como yo no pude andar por bosque así como así a estas horas! ¿Estás segura de que es a tí a quien están buscando? Realmente creo que tendría más sentido…

— ¡Tienes razón!

Se detuvo y la soltó. Chocho estaba en lo cierto, estaría más segura junto al séptimo.

— Será mejor que te escondas, allí detrás de la torre —señaló varios metros más allá—, yo haré guardia para que no te encuentren. Ve.

La empujó, sólo un poco. Le alegró que se viera tan despreocupada, podía oír cada papa que masticaba mientras se alejaba; dejó caer los hombros con gesto resignado, ahora debía alejarse lo máximo posible. No necesitaba que por su culpa atacaran a su amiga también, ya era suficiente con saber que se estaban desquitando con su padre y el séptimo por haber intentado protegerla. La idea de su padre luchando por su seguridad le sabía amarga en la boca, aunque tal vez era el miedo lo que condimentaba de esa manera sus pensamientos.

Aterrizó sobre un árbol y se impulsó con fuerza tronco tras tronco, salto tras salto. Era rápida, su madre la había entrenado. La imagen de Sakura llenó de calidez su pecho y borró con dulzura las anteriores sensaciones. Seguramente su mamá viviría mucho más feliz si se alejaba de ella también, después de todo, ella era la causante de que su padre no regresara a casa. ¿Quién querría vivir con una criminal?

Algo se movió algunos metros adelante. Paró de inmediato, su sharingan seguía en uso cuando identificó la pequeña criatura de un sólo ojo… ¿estaba abriendo una especie de portal? Bajó al suelo y esperó. No podía simplemente pasa a su lado. Tenía miedo.

Frente a ella comenzó a aparecer una figura y la reconoció de inmediato. El sujeto que la había atacado temprano en la tarde, ese mismo que acababa de dejar atrás peleando con el séptimo, pero no se veía molesto como antes; tenía una expresión indiferente.

— Tú eres un Uchiha. Tú-debes-venir-conmigo.

Toda aquella calma no la engañaba ni por un instante. El sujeto se detenía en cada palabra con violencia palpitando bajo su lengua.

— No-quiero.

Le siguió el juego. Sin Chocho la posibilidad de ganar le parecía lejana. Ni siquiera habían podido ambas ser un oponente antes, ¿por qué lo sería ella ahora?

— Te obligaré. Sarada-Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me persigues?

— Nuestro padre ha pedido que vengas.

— Al demonio… —susurró—.

Intentaría distraerlo y escapar a la primera oportunidad. Le lanzó un kunai pero no consiguió absolutamente nada, lo bloqueó con un manotazo y siguió devorándola con la mirada. Entonces decidió que quizá algo de cuerpo a cuerpo fucionaría mejor, su madre le había enseñado a dar buenas patadas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo la llevaré con padre…

Sarada permaneció inmóvil cuando vio aparecer otro oponente. Eran iguales —se sorprendió—. Con dos de ellos no había ni siquiera una esperanza. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en verlos a través de la creciente oscuridad.

— Padre ha dicho que quieres respuestas…

Estaba hablándole a ella, podía ver que la encaraba poco más adelante. Algo en su interior se despertó y comenzó a agitarse inquieto.

— Padre dice que puede darte esas respuestas. Pero tienes que venir con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo puede saber _tú_ padre sobre el mío? —siseó—, ni siquiera yo sé sobre él.

— Padre sabe mucho sobre Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Quieres respuestas?

— Me estás mintiendo.

— No. Uchiha Sasuke… es un traidor. Una vergüenza para nuestro Clan. Ven con nosotros.

— ¡No!

El séptimo había dicho que no tenía ninguna duda sobre que su padre era un gran ninja. Concéntrate —se dijo— sólo están intentando enredarte. Sakura le había enseñado que lo mejor durante una situación de peligro era mantener la cabeza fría, pero fue difícil cuando el otro sujeto gritó con odio:

— Él-mató-a-Itachi. Mató-a-Itachi.

Las palabras eran lentas y pesadas, caían sobre ella y la arrastraban a un abismo de confusión interminable. ¿Quién demonios era Itachi? ¿Por qué su padre lo habría matado? Los ninjas a veces lo tiene que hacer… si ese hombre era malo, su padre pudo no haber tenido otra opción. Quizá estaba en riesgo su propia vida.

— ¿Quién es Itachi?

— Ven con nosotros.

— ¿Qué harán conmigo?

Los sonidos a lo lejos habían comenzado a aquietarse. Las batallas estaban terminado.

— Padre cuidará de tí.

— ¿Por qué?

Otra vez un portal había comenzado a abrirse. La figura que lo cruzó estaba cubierta en sangre pero aun así fue imposible no reconocerla; el sujeto que había intentado atacarla, al que había interceptado su padre, estaba tosiendo sangre frente a ella.

— Porque tu propio padre no quiere saber nada de tí. ¿No lo has notado? Se ha ido para no verte. Ni siquiera quiere que el mundo sepa que existes… ¿por qué crees que no has encontrado ningún registro de tu nacimiento? —los ojos de él, no sólo los que tenía en su rostro sino también en el resto de su cuerpo, la miraban de forma aterradora. Sentía como si pudiera leerla por completo—, esa farsa en la que vives es un infierno. ¿Quieres saber por qué te odia?

Su largo brazo se extendió hasta casi tocarla, pero quedó ahí, con la mano abierta y la palma hacia arriba, esperando. Sarada frunció el ceño, había demasiadas voces gritando en su cabeza y tuvo que sacudirla para hacerlas callar. Ese sujeto la miraba desde arriba sin siquiera parpadear, pero cada vez que regresaba a su cabeza la imagen de su padre ignorando todas sus interrogantes le subía una ira por la garganta que podía incluso opacar el miedo que aquel desconocido debería causarle. No lo pensó más. No lo pensó bien…

— Buena niña...—él susurró—.

Había agarrado su mano y ahora los fríos dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de su pálida y pequeña palma. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando levantó la vista y miró más allá de los sujetos que la rodeaban.

— ¡Mamá!

Su grito puso tensos a todos los hombres que estaban allí. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero le resultó imposible, así que sólo pudo comenzar a llorar y gritar. No, no quería irse… sólo quería respuestas. Alguien debía dárselas, pero no valía la pena estar lejos de su madre.

Fue tan sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que uno de ellos saliera disparado metros atrás, el puño de Sakura temblaba de furia incluso después de haberse desquitado. Ahora estaba a unos pasos de ella, y Sarada se revolvió imperiosa intentando alcanzarla.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija ahora! —gritó rabiosa—.

En cuanto había visto a Sarada en medio del camino, rodeada con tres desconocidos y aferrada a la mano de uno de ellos, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella ya sabía que algo malo iba a suceder en esos días, simplemente lo había presentido desde hace tiempo. No le costó nada golpear al primero y mandarlo a volar, no quería estorbos; el siguiente fue aquel que era idéntico al anterior. Se veía furioso, pero aun así, ella lo estaba más. Mucho más. Cuando una cadena se aferró alrededor de su brazo y apretó fue consciente de que ése sólo quería distraerla, más allá había un pequeño bicho de forma extraña que al parecer era capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones. Se llevarían a Sarada.

— ¡Déjala!

Tomó la cadena que tenía en el brazo con fuerza y la jaló hasta tener al sujeto a su altura, luego le lanzó un puñetazo con su mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar cada hueso romperse. Salió disparado, tensando la cadena que ella todavía tenía envuelta en su extremidad, y Sakura sintió un dolor punzante. Por un segundo creyó que el brazo se le saldría e iría tras el rastro de polvo que había dejado su oponente, pero los eslabones terminaron separándose a causa del tirón.

— Ella ha decidido venir.

— ¡No, mamá!

— ¡Sarada!

Esquivó el filo de su dagas en cuanto divisó el brillo del metal bajo la luna. Eran demasiadas, algunas lograron hacerle unos cuantos cortes… pero no podía sentir ningún dolor más que él de la anticipación. Conocía el truco de los portales, lo había visto en primera persona cuando colaboró con Obito, sabía que en cuestión de segundos ellos podrían desaparecer de su alcance.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó angustiada—.

— Para vengarme de él.

No dijo más.

— Llévame a mí entonces.

— No —rió roncamente—, será con los ojos de su propia hija con lo que le daré muerte.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No iré! ¡No iré! ¡No sin mamá!

Sarada sacó el último kunai de su bolso y lo clavó con saña en uno de los ojos que el sujeto llevaba en el brazo. Lo escuchó rugir de dolor pero no fue suficiente para que soltara el agarre de su mano; Sakura se acercó lentamente a ellos.

— ¿Por qué quieres engañarte? Ella tampoco te quiere… lo único que desea es que su gran amor vuelva a su lado. Por tu culpa Sasuke la ha dejado. Ella te odia.

La niña tembló. La idea de que su padre las había abandonado, e incluso de que había sido por su culpa, era algo que había masticado durante muchos años… pero jamás pensó de esa forma sobre su madre. Sakura sólo había tenido amor para darle. Sin medidas.

— Deja de decir estupideces.

Terminó de alcanzarlos y tomó la otra mano de su hija. Si se iba a algún lado, tendrían que arrastrarla a ella también. Así fuera al mismísimo infierno.

— Sarada… —se acuclilló frente a ella sin soltarla—.

— Es cierto —ya era suficiente. Era demasiado. Comenzó a llorar.—, papá me odia. Te ha abandonado por mi culpa…

— No, Sara…

— Es hora de irnos.

Sakura lo miró desde abajo con ojos rabiosos, con la poca luz que flotaba entre los árboles reflejándose sobre ellos. Ambos eran conscientes de que Sasuke ya estaba allí. Naruto también.

— Sakura.

Ella giró la vista y encontró su silueta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El corazón le cayó dentro del hueco que se había formado en su estómago; nunca lo había visto tan tenso, ni tan preocupado. Ni siquiera el día del parto. Se mordió los labios y mantuvo allí el pensamiento.

— Sarada… —susurró muy bajo, jalando un poco a su hija— sé que tienes dudas, pero confía en mí —gesticuló teatralmente lo último casi sin pronunciarlo en voz alta— busca en mis recuerdos la noche en que naciste. Usa tu sharingan.

Por un segundo la niña dudó, pero no tenían ni siquiera eso. Cada momento era indispensable. La mirada de su madre se hizo mucho más intensa y ella aceptó con un leve asentimiento. No sabía usar sus habilidades, acababa de descubrirlas, pero hacerlo se sentía extrañamente cómodo y natural. Eso era lo que significaba ser un Uchiha realmente.

Se esforzó por entrar en su mente y lo primero que la arrebató fue una oleada de tensión. Su madre estaba agazapada y lista para destrozar a cualquiera que intentara arrebatarla de su lado; el amor de Sakura llenó todo el vacío que había sentido momentos antes. Poco a poco encontró algunos pensamientos, uno en especial latía con fuerza en el corazón de su mamá.

Lo vio. Fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pero ella sintió como si se la hubiera tragado una eternidad y de repente era escupida de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Sakura comprobó con una sola mirada que Sarada había encontrado lo que tenía que ver. Ya había empezado a sentir el vértigo propio de un cuerpo adentrándose en otra dimensión, así que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de despedirse. En un rápido movimiento tomó el brazo que sujetaba a su hija y lo quebró en dos partes con poco esfuerzo para luego arrancarlo con rabia. Fue muy rápido. Empujó a Sarada hacia donde estaba Sasuke, él y Naruto habían comenzado a correr hacia ellos y la atraparon al instante. Luego todo se volvió borroso para Sakura. Sintió como la oscuridad se la tragaba por completo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atesorar la imagen de Sarada y Sasuke juntos.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Mamá!

Sus voces llegaron desde muy lejos y se apagaron pronto. Otra voz le erizó la piel, una llena de odio que prometía hacerle pagar aquel atrevimiento.

— Ahora serás tú quien les cause muerte…

El susurro se clavó en su corazón, sofocándolo con terror y desesperación, y un golpe seco en la cabeza la hizo perder el equilibrio y el conocimiento.

Ella jamás sería capaz de hacerles daño. No. Nunca. Aunque le costase su propia vida… —los pensamientos hicieron eco en su mente antes de que todo lo demás desapareciera—.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer;_

 _tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

***** Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fanfiction by Raihué**_

* * *

 _Sacrificio._

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

Atrapó a la niña en el aire, dejando caer incluso su arma para poder hacerlo, y la aferró fuertemente contra su pecho para que no viera lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos; Sakura casi había desaparecido por completo. Le dedicó una mirada devastadora al sujeto que iba con ella, prometiéndole silenciosamente lo que le haría cuando lo encontrara nuevamente, y luego su rostro se ablandó un poco cuando la miró preocupado.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Mamá!

Ella ya no estaba. Fue consciente de que su voz y la de su hija se habían mezclado para soltar menos que un rugido lamentable, sintió un escozor en la garganta por el esfuerzo —llevaba años sin alzar la voz— y otro muy parecido en los ojos. Apretó los labios y se contuvo, no podía derrumbarse también. La niña no hizo lo mismo, al contrario, se sacudía violentamente mientras llamaba a su madre entre sollozos. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se agachó, dejándola sobre sus propios pies, para después apresurarse a quitar el resto de brazo que colgaba sangrante de la mano de su pequeña; lo tiró a un lado, después de todo, seguramente Naruto lo querría llevar a la aldea para investigarlo. Quizá Sakura sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero dudaba mucho de que esto fuera algo más que una decisión de último momento. De todas maneras aquella extremidad podría ayudarlos a descubrir quién era su enemigo o cuáles eran sus debilidades. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo a tiempo.

— ¡Demonios!

Escuchó a Naruto rugir y golpear un árbol con los puños. Deseó hacer lo mismo. Destrozar todo a su alcance no sería suficiente ni siquiera para empezar a mitigar la ira e impotencia que sentía, y tampoco ayudaría a calmar a la niña aterrorizada que tenía junto a él.

Se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre los pequeños hombros de Sarada, seguía temblando de todas formas y Sasuke sabía que eso nada tenía que ver con el creciente frío.

— ¡No! —se removió incómoda bajo el peso de la prenda— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Lo enfrentó con ojos furiosos, rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas, y le habló con saña cuando dijo:

— ¡Si no nos hubieras abandonado, esto no habría sucedido!

— Sarada… —comenzó Naruto serio, con tono de advertencia—

— Déjala.

Sasuke era consciente de que su hija no le guardaba más que rencor, sabía que eso sucedería cuando decidió hacerse cargo de una misión que le costaría todos los años con su familia e incluso así no se arrepentía. Ellas se habían conservado a salvo todos estos años porque las había mantenido alejadas de él, pero en cuanto se reunieron nuevamente—como la familia que se suponía que eran— de inmediato los pecados de él las habían puesto en peigro; era a él a quien querían matar, pero a Sakura habían capturado. A ella le harían daño, y sería como si lo mataran de todas formas... pero de manera mucho más lenta y dolorosa. No saber a dónde estaba ella, con quién o qué le estaban haciendo... sería su peor tortura, pero también su mejor motivación. Podía jurar por el suelo que pisaba y las estrellas que flotaban en la noche que la encontraría.

— ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? Si estabas tan feliz de verme cuando nací... —él se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera, habían acordado con Sakura no hablarle de él hasta que hubiera eliminado a todas las amenazas que lo perseguían— Lo vi en los recuerdos de mamá. Ella atesora esa imagen.

Claro, seguramente su esposa había conseguido que la niña entendiera lo que él había sido incapaz de explicarle antes; sí había amor en su corazón para ellas, ¡Cielos que lo había! pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerlas en riesgo por puro capricho. No podía estar a su lado hasta que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor y el futuro algo brillante. Sakura era una madre excelente —se enorgulleció—.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió ella—.

Y ya sin más fuerzas para seguir tejiendo intrigas, decidió ceder esta vez unos milímetros. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hasta su pecho, sumergiéndola en un abrazo de los tantos que le debía.

— Pensé que estarían más seguras sin mí —susurró sobre su cabello—.

Sarada se dejó mimar, realmente eso era todo lo que estaba buscando cuando decidió encontrar a su padre... no tenía otra cosa en mente más que recuperar los años perdidos, y tan cegada estaba que no fue capaz de ver el peligro en el que estaba metiéndose y al que arrastraría a los demás.

Su corazón se enternenció. Luego de haber alimentado las dudas a cada hora del día por muchos años, éstas se habían convertido en un monstruo gigantesco que la había arrastrado hasta un abismo; ahora, en el borde del acantilado, sabía que sólo le quedaba una persona a la cual aferrarse.

— L-lo lamento, papá... —su grito se ahogo contra el pecho de su padre— p-puse en peligro a mamá, a tí... a todos. Es mi culpa.

— Cálmate, todo estará bien.

Sus palabras eran neutrales, pero su tono ya no se sentía tan frío. Lo abrazó y siguió llorando; quería creerle, pero tenía mucho miedo.

— Quiero a mamá, p-por favor —tartamudeó angustiada—, t-tráela d-de regreso.

No tenía que decírselo, eso era exactamente lo que haría. La buscaría sin descanso. La salvaría como ella lo había salvado a él de su oscura existencia.

— Debemos regresar a la aldea —sentenció Naruto, guardando el trozo de mano en el bolso que colgaba de su cadera—, por ahora no podemos hacer más aquí.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado a buscar a mi madre! —gritó furiosa cuando el Hokage implicó que se retirarían como ratas huyendo—.

— ¡Sarada, haz caso! El séptimo sabe lo que hace…

Frunció el ceño aun más al escuchar a su padre hablando.

— ¡Claro que no!

Se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta deshacerse de lo que antes había sido un tierno agarre, pero ahora se sentía más como una prisión maliciosa. Iba a correr, a buscar a su madre por su propia cuenta si era necesario, pero él consiguió apretarla nuevamente bajo su brazo.

— Esos portales llevan a otras dimensiones, Sarada… Sakura no está aquí ni en ningún otro lugar que puedas buscarla. Necesitaremos tiempo y un plan.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Aunque fuesen héroes, ninjas legendarios, ahora no los veía más que como a un par de cobardes. Su madre ya bien podría estar muerta o agonizando, si ese hombre seguía enfadado con ella por haberle arrancado parte del brazo sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.

— No te preocupes —el susurro de su padre sobre su frente la tomó desprevenida—, Sakura es demasiado importante para mí, sé que ellos no le harán daño por ahora. Además, tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte, si no tienes fe en mí al menos tenla en ella.

Se levantó con pesadez y asintió lentamente. _Buena niña_ —pensó Sasuke mientras la veía secarse las lágrimas—.

— Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha —alentó Naruto—, ten.

Le entregó su capa a la otra niña antes de empezar a caminar. La noche había dejado caer ya toda la fuerza de su frío sobre ellos, y las niñas no habían traído nada para abrigarse.

— Oye, Sarada… mira —se pavoneó frente a ella arrastrando las ropas del Hokage con aire elegante—, el poder me sienta bien.

Le guiñó un ojo e intentó alentarla, pero resultaba imposible. Habían sucedido tantas cosas ese día, y se sentía demasiado cansada para ponerse a sepultar emoción tras emoción e intentar no preocupar a nadie. Si otro hubiese sido el caso, sólo hubiera tenido que ir corriendo a los brazos de su madre y esperar a que todo lo malo pase al ritmo de su dulce voz. Se abrazó al brazo de Chocho mientras caminaban y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella antes de dejar caer la primera lágrima.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que podría ser la hija del séptimo… —susurró, y aun así, escucho a Naruto unos pocos pasos atrás toser nervioso—, piénsalo… si tú eres la hija de dos de los tres ninjas legendarios, entonces el último que queda definitivamente tiene que ser mi padre. Ahora que lo pienso, somos como hermanas.

Si algo le agradaba de Chocho era que el sonido de su voz, así, cuando decía todas las palabras juntas y pegadas, resultaba ser muy relajante; ni siquiera tenías que prestar atención a todo lo que decía —muchas veces sólo hablaba para sí misma— con escuchar su melodía atolondrada era suficiente. Lograba que se sintiera un poco mejor, incluso en el peor de todos sus días.

— Hn. Piénsalo, si eres realmente la hija del séptimo —dejó escapar un sonido vago que intentó ser una risa ronca—, entonces el idiota de Boruto es tu hermano.

— ¡Oh, maldición! —Chocho cayó en la cuenta—.

— No quisiera estar en tus zapatos... —masculló adormilada mientras caminaban—.

— Yo tampoco… mis pies me están matando. Ya no quiero caminar. ¿Podemos parar? —gritó, girando un poco su cabeza para que el sonido fuera directamente a los oídos del Hokage—.

— No.

— Papá, eres muy malo.

Sarada rió levemente mientras el séptimo comenzaba a sudar frío y discutía con Chocho para que se quitara esa idea de la mente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se adelantó hasta alcanzarlas. La mirada de su hija lo encontró rápidamente a pesar de que se movía sigiloso bajo el manto de la noche. Ella bostezó y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para espabilarse.

— Ven —susurró, agachándose frente a la niña—, sube.

Sarada se sonrojó. Le parecía absurdo que esa misma mañana no hubiera tenido recuerdos de ese hombre, y ahora él estuviera ofreciéndose a cargarla como si toda la vida hubiera sido ese mismo padre atento y despreocupado.

Miró a su amiga sin saber cómo reaccionar. La otra chica la vio con cariño y asintió, empujándola suavemente hacia el Uchiha.

— Sí, ve. No creas que seré tu almohada todo el camino. Además… —se giró sobre sus talones con sonrisa malvada—, yo también tengo un papá genial que me cargará durante todo el viaje de regreso.

— Oh, maldición… sólo si dejas de llamarme papá —insistió Naruto—.

Cuando ambas jóvenes estuvieron bien aferradas a sus espaldas ellos comenzaron un viaje frenético, a pesar de eso, a causa del extenuante día que habían tenido a ninguna de las dos le tomó más de unos pocos minutos dormirse. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke apretaron el agarre que de las pequeñas manos que rodeaban los cuellos de ellos para que ninguna se les cayera por el camino, así llegarían más rápido a Konoha; aún quedaban asuntos muy importantes que discutir.

Fue cuestión de horas, del anochecer al crepúsculo, antes de que vieran las puertas de la aldea escondida entre la hoja erguirse frente a ellos en el camino; Sasuke sintió un ardor en el estómago, algo parecido a la nostalgia, cuando las divisó con la mirada. Hacía muchos años que no volvía a su tierra natal, pero cualquier atisbo de felicidad era opacado por la situación a la que había arrastrado a su familia. Sólo se sentiría dichoso de volver allí cuando pudiera encontrar a Sakura y reunirla con Sarada.

— Iremos a mi casa.

Fue Naruto quien habló. A esas horas, aunque él siempre le insistiese en que era demasiado temprano, Hinata ya debía estar levantada preparando los desayunos de los niños. Sasuke lo siguió de cerca, sin saber si seguiría viviendo en el mismo lugar donde lo visitó por última vez; la casa de los Uzumaki seguía estando detrás de la torre del Hokage y tenía un jardín muy amplio que su esposa ya había llenado de flores. Le sorprendió la tacaña sensación de celos que se revolvió disimuladamente en sus tripas, no por la casa, ni por el jardín con flores, sino porque su familia estaba unida y a salvo; Naruto estaba allí cada mañana, recibiendo el cariño de sus hijos y los cuidados de su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensar más en eso, sabía perfectamente bien que Naruto no tenía encima los pecados que él sí. Su vida nunca sería tan sencilla como aquella que el séptimo presumía ante sus ojos; a él le correspondía cooperar con la seguridad de la aldea desde el exterior, mientras, a cambio, Naruto había prometido cuidar a su familia en el interior. Y aunque esta vez las cosas se habían ido al carajo, no le guardaba rencores por ello. Con sólo mirarlo podía saber que el tema lo frustraba tanto como a sí mismo, y que haría todo lo humanamente posible —quizá un poco más— para salvar a Sakura.

— ¿Naruto-Kun?

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse tan temprano Hinata se apresuró hacia la entrada, traía puesto un delantal de cocina y su corto cabello atado en una pequeña coleta, no dudó ni siquiera un instante antes de abrazar a su esposo e inspeccionarlo afligida. Sólo en ese momento Naruto recordó que traía varias heridas provocadas por los Shin con quienes peleó.

— No te preocupes —suplicó tomando la mano que ella había llevado con cuidado hasta su mejilla herida, besó la palma y susurró contra su piel algo inentendible—, ahora tenemos problemas mucho más graves que estas heridas. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de las niñas?

Hinata asintió, tomando en sus brazos a Chocho y esperando con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada. Naruto había dicho _las niñas_ pero sólo había una allí.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Puedes entrar.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —murmuró impresionada la mujer, viendo que él estaba en un estado mucho peor que su marido y alarmándose luego al notar uno de los brazos de la niña cubierto en sangre—.

— Buenos días.

Incluso en el peor de los casos, los años le habían enseñado a ser un caballero. Su voz era firme y fuerte, al igual que el único brazo con el que sostenía a Sarada, y notó como Naruto contenía una sonrisa al toparse con una escena tan poco familiar. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a otras personas más allá del equipo siete.

— No es su propia sangre… —la tranquilizó Naruto apoyándose sobre los hombros de Hinata—, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Sarada se quedará aquí, pero puedes llamar a Chouji para que venga por Chocho. Ambas se han escapado, y creo que deben estar muy preocupados.

— Claro —susurró Hinata—, ¿Quieres que vaya por Sakura?

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo con expresión alejada y dolida, pero no dijo nada. Naruto negó en silencio con la cabeza, prometiéndole con un gesto amable que le contaría todo cuanto pudiera luego. Aunque la misión de Sasuke hubiera sido secreta, no existía ninguna chance de que la desaparición de Sakura pasara desapercibida.

— Sígueme, Sasuke-san.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de huéspedes, quizá era demasiado formal para las dos niñas pero debía bastar por el momento; dejó a Chocho en la cama y le sugirió a Sasuke hacer lo mismo con Sarada.

— Se ven exhaustas, prepararé el desayuno y luego veré si quieren despertar. No te preocupes, le pediré a Shizune-san que traiga la ropa de Sarada-chan para que pueda darse un baño.

— Gracias —susurró serio—.

Dejó la habitación sin hacer ningún otro ruido, lanzándole una última mirada a su hija, y desdibujó el camino andado para llegar otra vez a la sala; Naruto tenía dos tazas de café en la mano.

— Ten —le señaló con su mano ahora libre el camino a la pequeña oficina que tenía montada en casa—, me regañará si me ve beber esto —susurró mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho—.

— Necesito que me prometas algo —no se iría con rodeos, no tenía tiempo para eso, en cuanto Naruto se sentó frente a él en el sofá las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca—, pase lo que pase, cuidarás de ella como si fuera tu hija.

El ánimo del rubio cayó por el piso, pero asintió vehementemente.

— Sabes que lo haré —masculló—, ahora prométeme tú que no sucederá nada que amerite eso. Ella te necesita. Los necesita a ambos… sabemos qué se siente crecer sin padres.

— Lo sé —su voz sonó ahogada, pero su rostro siguió impasible—.

Le dio un sorbo al café y se dio cuenta de que llevaba años sin probar ese sabor. Cada vez que paraba en algún puesto en el camino tomaba té; frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Ahora recordaba porqué.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Buscar, encontrar y recuperar a Sakura.

¡Vaya! Sasuke había pasado de ser un niño genio a un adulto extremadamente simple —contuvo la risa—, era obvio que cuando se trataba de sus seres más importantes él no era más que otro hombre desesperado.

— Vamos, piensa como un ninja no como su esposo.

— Hn. No utiliza una técnica como la de Obito, al contrario, él no puede saltar de dimensión en dimensión sin que ese odioso engendro de un sólo ojo abra primero un portal para él. Lo mismo les sucede a los demás en su ejército, por lo que supongo entonces que su escondite se encuentra en ésta dimensión. He registrado una gran parte de todo lo que conocemos en estos últimos años, así que realmente no queda mucho dónde buscar.

— Entiendo, prepararé un buen equipo para tí…

— No.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo todo solo? Ya no eres un ninja renegado, todos te ayudaremos.

— No necesito estorbos —sentenció—, me haré cargo de esto.

— Al menos déjame que me haga cargo de la mano que arrancó Sakura, lo enviaré con Tsunade para ver si puede descubrir algo.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Sarada?

Suspiró, esa era una pregunta difícil. La última vez que se había apartado de ella era tan sólo una pequeñita risueña que lo despidió con un gran beso en la mejilla… ahora la niña terca en la que se había convertido sería un gran desafío. Sabía que había mucho de Sakura en ella, su dulzura y sensibilidad, así que su única opción sería apelar a todo aquello.

— La verdad —decidió entonces—, al menos todo lo que pueda.

— Es una niña realmente buena. Se parece a tí, hasta que empieza hablar…

— Lo sé… es igual a ella.

— Seguramente da mucho miedo cuando se enoja. Pero se divertirá aquí, Boruto tiene casi su edad y Himawari la volverá loca de aquí para allá. Serán como unas vacaciones —prometió levantándose y asentando una mano sobre su hombro—, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por ella. La cuidaremos bien hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

— Gracias —dijo con tono áspero—, de verdad.

No supo qué haría en esos instantes si no tuviera el constante apoyo de su amigo. Lo reconfortaba saber que Sarada no sufriría lo mismo que él había sufrido de niño, al contrario, tendría una casa llena esperándola cada día hasta que pudiera traerle a Sakura de regreso.

— Oh, creo que ya despertaron… —sonrió Naruto—.

La puerta se corrió torpemente y una pequeña cabellera azulada se asomó tímidamente. Era realmente pequeña y, aunque se parecía a su madre, sus ojos eran de un azul feliz como los de su padre.

— ¡Papá!

Su voz retumbó por cada rincón de la casa antes de que ella corriera escandalósamente hasta los brazos de su padre, que se agachó y en un rápido movimiento la alzó y la lanzó por los aires para atraparla segundos después; la niña no paró de reír por un buen rato, mientras Naruto repetía una y otra vez esa misma acción. Era bueno con los niños.

— Regresaste… —la voz de Boruto se dividía entre la indiferencia y algo mucho más vibrante y cálido; estaba feliz de ver a su padre— será que te patearon el trasero.

— ¡Boruto! —gritó Hinata desde la cocina—.

— Esto no es nada… —Naruto se encogió de hombros— deberías haber visto como quedaron ellos.

— Como sea… —murmuró despreocupado—, me voy.

— Oye, aún no desayunaste. Ve a ayudar a tu madre con la mesa.

— Ve tú viejo inútil…

— ¡Boruto! —esta vez fueron ambos los que le gritaron, Naruto y Hinata, pero no impidió que desapareciera tras la puerta—.

— Ese niño es un infierno… apuesto que irá a pintarme el rostro en las rocas de los kages.

Suspiró derrotado y miró a Sasuke, que observaba todo en silencio.

— Espero que tu hija sea una mejor influencia para ese pequeño delincuente.

— Hn. Espero que no termine siendo al revés… o te mataré.

— ¡Ja! No podrás hacer mucho con un sólo brazo… —rió— será mejor que aceptes la prótesis que te ofreció Tsunade, o terminará tirándola a la basura.

Sasuke asintió. Sabía qué era lo que Naruto intentaba decirle realmente, si las cosas se complicaban más necesitaría todo lo que pudiera tener a su favor; no suponía que fuese una gran diferencia de todas formas, había aprendido a luchar con su único brazo y no recordaba haber perdido ninguna batalla. Hasta la noche anterior —se dio cuenta—, había dejado escapar a un enemigo y éste se había llevado como trofeo a una de las dos personas más importantes en su mundo.

— Iré al hospital ahora…

— Bien, la colocación toma sólo unos minutos… —le animó—.

— Y partiré esta misma noche. Me despediré de Sarada cuando regrese —avisó poniéndose en pie—.

— Entiendo… no puedo culparte por estar tan apurado. Le diré a Hinata que te prepare un baño y algunas ropas limpias —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—, si Sakura te encuentra así no querrá volver a la aldea.

— Hn, idiota… —susurró marchándose—.

* * *

— ¿Qué haremos con ella, padre?

Colocó nuevamente una capa de Akatsuki sobre sus hombros y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha; la mujer frente a él seguía tendida inconsciente en el suelo de roca y tuvo que contenerse para no patearla hasta darle muerte. Su brazo aún sangraba, el ardor era insoportable, pero al menos se aseguraría de que ella le fuera útil para alguna cosa antes de matarla. Así sería más doloroso para el Uchiha traidor.

—Llévala al laboratorio.

Uno de los tantos Shin obedeció de inmediato. El cuerpo que colgaba frágilmente entre sus brazos no parecía ser el mismo que había destrozado a dos de ellos y arruinado su plan por completo, pero de todas formas se aseguraría de que no despertara pronto. Esta estúpida mujer era capaz de traerle muchos problemas si no apresuraba sus planes.

* * *

 ***** Tengo una duda, a ver si pueden ayudarme, el fic va a tener situaciones sexuales (lime y lemon) más adelante, pero no van a ser muchas. ¿La clasificación que le corresponde es T o M? (Cada vez que subo un fanfic le pongo clasificación T —teen—, pero realmente no sé si debería cambiarlos) la M me suena tan pesada...

 ****** En un principio planeé que este fuera un fanfic con pocos capítulos, pero ya perdí las esperanzas... me han surgido un montón de ideas así que va a ser largo.

 ******* Gracias por todos los comentarios, aquí respondo los que dejaron lectores sin cuenta FF:

 **Guest** : sí, sería como una continuación del gaiden (pero no es una predicción, ni nada parecido) seguramente sólo coincidirá con lo que pasó hasta ahora porque dudo mucho que mi historia y el gaiden vayan a tener mucho en común de todas formas. Este fic va a estar basado en un romance entre Sakura y Sasuke, y luego en la familia que forman con Sarada. El gaiden no parece tener mucho interés en el romance, pero hey... ¡ojalá que sí, y nos muestren más SasuSaku! — Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Abrazos!

 **Lunakari** : Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado ¡Abrazos!

 **Guest** : ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. :D

 **Eli** : Thank you! ;)

 **Eliimg** : ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado como empezó! Ahora espero que también te guste como sigue... ¡Abrazos!

 **SasuSaku** : Gracias. \\(^.^)/

* * *

 _Gracias por leer;_

 _tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_


End file.
